Unlocking Memories in a Rainbow
by Crown of Diadem
Summary: This is our world in the 20th century. This is our world with the new Sailor Scouts. This is the mischief and mayhem they get up to. This...is their story.  Sailor Scouts replaced by OC's!


**Unlocking Memories in a Rainbow**

* * *

><p>Authors Note: This is my first time writing a full out story, so forgive me of my mistakes. I've re-written Sailor Moon into an adventure involving me and my friends instead.<p>

On that note, here is some advice. At the start the narrator gives a little speech then the story. Talking through the mind is always 'like this'! Kay?

Thank you for reading, R & R!

* * *

><p><strong>~Act 1, Scene 1~<strong>

_It was a wonderful morning in the city of Tokyo. Classes had started and all the children were sitting in their first classes._

_Wait, should we really call them children?_

_Maybe not…_

_After all, their destiny isn't childish at all…_

"Lisa! Did you hear what I just said?"

An abnormally tall sophomore answers her teacher in the most sincere voice she could conjure, "Yes sir, I heard everything just fine."

"Then what did I say, Lisa Kino?"

"That I must 'Supervise clean-up duty, help in clean-up duty, finish a report on clean-up duty and find all the slackers from clean-up duty'. Sir, you do know that I'm not deaf?"

"…Yes… (*MUTTERING*) The nerve of that girl. That red-head goes too far, always arguing. Humph, kids these days."

The mentioned girl was Lisa Kino. Her dark red-brown hair was up in a ponytail, naturally curly at the ends. Her uniform didn't seem to match the rest of the students around her.

The students around her were mumbling and admiring the 'tough girl' from afar. They all approved of her attitude towards the uptight substitute home economics teacher, Mr. Jeller.

All in all the day was going smoothly.

_...Or was it?_

**~Act 1, Scene 2~**

_It was in the middle of class. She didn't even notice it. No one did._

_Of course, you yourself can't exactly notice a sign that resembles a 4 that sits in the middle of your forehead._

_Unless you're really vain._

_So it was a mere coincidence._

_If that one senior high-school student wasn't chosen at that exact time to complete a task for her teacher, would everything still have happened?_

_Was it a really a coincidence…?_

_Or instead…a real twist of fate?_

Lisa was not vain. Lisa was not uptight. If you told her she was beautiful, smart and charming, she'd be very grateful.

That was probably the reason of why she didn't notice the sign of _**Jupiter**_ on her forehead…Probably…

In fact, no one noticed at all. Was it really that hard to notice it?

Yes. In fact, it was almost impossible. Because it was _invisible_…

Why am I telling you this? I don't know…

Lisa Kino was sitting through her 4th period of class, physics. One of her least favourite classes.

Actually, the dark red-brown haired girl, a very specific description of her might I say, was really ignoring the droning voice of her teacher.

No offense to him, but it was really boring.

And then…she came in.

No, not in any romantic sense or anything, but that senior student just 'politely' barged straight in.

And dropped all the paperwork in her hands on the surprised teacher's desk.

And suspiciously scanned the students who were 2 years her junior.

And then, of all things, lets her gaze fall on the girl whose thoughts were just waiting to be shouted out.

Oh boy, was this trouble or what?

_Yes, no or maybe? What do you think…?_

**~Act 1, Scene 3~**

_Psychic._

_You think she's psychic?_

_Yes, she probably is._

_Who?_

_Her, of course…_

She turned and faced the teacher who seemed to be questioning the pile of paper work on his desk.

Now would be a great time for a description.

New Senior Student: Long dark black-green hair. Tall and elegant looking. A humble and serious expression. Overall, an elegant and mature girl is pointing at me and the teacher is telling me to go with her.

Oh bother.

**'Is she the one? The one I have been looking for this whole year?**

**Well, yeah, cause she has that inconspicuous and random 4 on her forehead. Sigh, but seriously?**

**A kid will be the leader of _Sailor Scouts_?**

**Sigh, what has the world come too…'**

"Lisa Kino. Stand up and follow this young lady. It appears that she needs to talk to you, urgently."

'Yes, and I need to run away from here, urgently.'

"Yes sir. I'll go with her, as soon as I finish copying down the notes on the blackboard."

"No, you must leave immediately."

"But sir, you specifically said to complete this task before doing anything else!"

"Are you back talking to a teacher, young lady?"

"No sir, I am merely reasoning with you!"

"Do not raise your voice at me!" 'Hypocrite…', "Now go already!"

"Gee, sure sir…" Lisa slowly stood up, a deliberate attempt to stall for time.

'**Amusing as this is, hurry it up already. The world's darkness waits for no one…'**

'Huh, who said that?' … **'Look and you will know…'**

Lisa looked. And saw her.

The strange girl who stood upright like a lady, the strange senior student who the teacher trusts, and the strange girl was staring at her.

And she was softly smiling.

_Who is she? Do you know…?_

**~Act 1, Scene 4~**

_Ouch. That has got to hurt…_

_Pulling teenagers around by the arm I mean._

_Isn't this abuse?_

_And isn't abuse against the law?_

_Oh, who am I kidding?_

_This is a **Sailor Scout** we're talking about._

_She'll be fine!_

_…Hopefully…_

'If I didn't want answers before, now I do. I mean, who in this universe has psychic powers?'

'**Well, me and Sailor Mars, if we ever find her. But quite frankly, in this WHOLE universe, the people who have psychic powers is a debateable question.'**

Lisa's eyes widened, just a bit, "Now that is just creepily interesting…" she murmured.

And out of all the things she could have done, she rolled her eyes.

The senior student /slash/ girl I mean.

That just threw the so-called 'tough girl' off. If she was pissed before, she was most definitely pissed right then.

So the girl with red-brown hair stomped up to the girl with black-green hair and pulled her out of the room.

…Well, she ATTEMPTED to…

Even if she was the strongest girl in her grade, she couldn't pull around this 'skinny twig'?

'**Sigh, such an epic fail.'**

Senior-girl turned to the teacher, who was desperately trying to re-organize his class, and snatched the blackboard eraser out of his hands. And slammed it on the desk.

Loudly. Like *BANG!* 'Loudly'. Yeah.

And then, just like a lady should, she gave a small bow to the teacher, "We will be taking our leave, sir."

If the teacher looked amazed and the kids looked extra amazed, then Lisa looked…well, impressed actually.

"Wow, now I'm listening!" commented the sophomore as she was shoved out of the classroom and into the hallway by the senior.

Never to be seen again…

_Seriously? I think not, don't you…?_

**~Act 1, Scene 5~**

_Privacy. Synonym of 'time alone'._

_Time alone. Synonym of silence._

_Silence. If you know where I can buy silence, tell me._

_We'd all love to have privacy and silence to discuss pressing matters._

_Hey, what are you doing here? I asked for privacy!_

_This is between her and me._

_So scram!_

'**We need to talk. Urgently.'**

'And I need to run away. Urgently.'

'**Hm, you are funny. No, but seriously, have you noticed anything…different?'**

'…What's different?'

"…Have you noticed anything different about yourself?"

Lisa was a bit surprised at the tall girl's words. She hadn't even noticed that she was talking through the mind. As in no words were being released from her pursed mouth.

The senior student looked at her quizzically. She was standing straight, just a mere **9** steps away from the door.

"Um…no? Yes? Maybe…not?"

The girl sighed amusingly, "Make up your mind already," She amusingly, for Lisa that is, sighed again, "And by the way, I'm **Trista.**"

"Uuuuummmmm…? Okay?"

"…Look, here is a mirror," 'Tough girl' was handed a small mirror, "Tell me what you see, other than yourself. And be quick, someone **might** come soon."

"…What do I see...um? Well, I see a girl, me, a face, my face, and…that…"

…

…

"THAT? What is THAT?" Miss Kino began to panic, "Why is THAT on my forehead? Why!"

Imagine a universal roll-your-eyes-at-tough-girl. That's good. Now do it again since Miss Kino is running in a circle like a headless chicken.

"…Tire your self out already? Look, as I said before, I'm Trista. And you need to listen to me, very carefully…" Trista's voice was lowering into a soothing whisper.

"Because I am sure by now, you know that there is a sign on your forehead. The sign of **Jupiter**. I beg of you to listen closely."

"You, my comrade, are the new **Sailor Jupiter**."

_A 'Sailor' of a planet? What does it mean? And why is she a comrade? Who is Trista, truly…?_

**~Act 1, Scene 6~**

_…I said privacy, didn't I?_

_Now where is it hiding?_

_Here Little Privacy!_

_Come out, come out wherever you are!_

'**You, my comrade, are a Sailor Senshi. In other words, a Sailor Scout. You may look like another ordinary girl, but you are not.'**

"Well, that's comforting!"

'**Sigh, just listen.**

**Like I said, you are no ordinary girl. You have magical powers as a Sailor Scout and I have been sent here to help nurture those powers.'**

"Magical powers…wow, you're making me imagine sparkling little fairies and pixies…"

'…**Pardon?'**

"Uh, never mind…"

'**Very well then. I will ignore that. As I said before, I was sent here to help you from my home planet. The planet called Pluto.'**

"…You an alien or what? And Pluto's a dwarf planet!"

'**No, I am a being a Guardian of the Universe. And even if it is dwarfed, it is still a planet.'**

"And I'm a…Sailor Jupiter? So I'm like that alien from Mars?"

"No, you are a Guardian originating from Jupiter."

"JUPITER! Why Jupiter? It's such a long way away from Earth! Why can't I be Mars and have psychic powers?"

"…Would it be better if I showed you what you are capable of instead of explaining it to you?"

"Uh sure?" the dark-red brown haired girl shrugged, "Whatever's your cup of tea!"

"…"

Suddenly, a flash of white erupted from the space in between the two young women. And in a moment, she was gone…

…

…Or not…

"WAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Yes, Lisa was falling from the sky, Alice in Wonderland style!

"WAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

And, somehow, Lisa was plopped down on soft clouds softly.

"Waahh? Where am I?"

'**In the Land of Memories…'**

"Uh, Trista? Is that you?"

'…'

"Well, you sound different…"

'…**I am Luna P. of the past! My wisdom is here to guide you. Watch and learn child!'**

And then, Lisa was thrust into a portal, filled to the top with memories.

She saw the planet Earth from outer space, a palace beautifully decorated, a princess with the longest blonde hair she had ever seen and then…she saw herself.

But she was standing behind the princess with a shocked look, for kneeling at the princess's feet was at man in a **tuxedo**.

A man that looked a lot like a boy she knew…

And then she came back. With a beautiful green pen that had trimmings the same colour as her hair.

"Wha-what is this?"

The senior student, known as Sailor Pluto, Luna P. in the past and now Trista. She helped her up, surprisingly strong and asked Lisa to repeat these words.

"Jupiter Power, Make-up!"

A shining light erupted again, this time from the girl's chest. It enveloped her, casting a strange glow in her heart and in her mind.

When the light diminished, there stood **Sailor Jupiter** in her uniform of green and white.

"Sailor Jupiter, our first Sailor Senshi…"

And the classroom door handle was turned, ready to be opened!

"Quick, de-transform and hide!"

"Flash of a light and a sophomore boy poked his head out.

"Uh, miss?"

Trista turned around and addressed the boy, "Yes kid?"

"Uh, where's Lisa?"

"…I do not know."

"Uh, when you find her, tell her to come back in. Teach' wants her to copy down the writing from the board…"

"I will relay the message to her."

"Uh, thanks…"

The young boy shut the door behind him and Trista sighed.

'**Well, where are you hiding?'**

"Um…in the port racks…"

"…I will be leaving now. Take care of yourself, here is my email, contact me if you need anything."

"Uh, Trista?" No response, "TRISTA! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

…

"HEY, I'M STUCK IN THE PORT RACK! HELP ME OUT ALREADY!"

_The end of a chapter… The chapter of Sailor Jupiter. But will Luna P. help when real trouble arises…?_

~End of Scene 6, End of Act 1~

* * *

><p>Author Notes: That's the end! It's still in revising mode, so this might change. Give me your thoughts! Advised on by the Sailor-hime's!<p>

XD, COD


End file.
